As a Wireless Local Area Network WLAN is having improved requirements on the throughput, the beamforming technique that can improve the signal quality gradually becomes popular in the WLAN.
The beamforming technique is a universal signal processing technique for controlling the propagation direction and the reception of RF signals. The conventional Beamforming techniques, e.g. the Beamforming technique specified in the 802.11n protocol, mainly concern concentrating energy to a target user by adjusting the signal transmission parameters, thereby increasing the demodulating signal-to-noise ratio of the target user and increasing the throughput. The Beamforming technique specified in the 802.11n protocol needs support from client Stations, and in order to enable the Stations to also take advantage of the Beamforming technique to some extent, in the wireless access point (AP) of the WLAN, a specific antenna is usually selected for each Station from an antenna array having a plurality of antennae using a software algorithm, and a specific waveform needed by said Station is formed using the selected antenna.